


This is Not a Moment, It's the Movement

by damnedifyoudo



Series: The Hamilsquad's Adventures in Politics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Shit's about to go down, everyone hates George III, lots of shitposting, political showdown, there are frequent cuddle sessions with the hamilsquad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and his squad have never gotten along well with Jefferson, Madison, and Burr, but when State Senator Washington's chances of becoming Governor of New York are threatened, all rivalries are thrown aside in order to save their boss's reputation.Mix of Group Chat/Narrative





	This is Not a Moment, It's the Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I have recently found inspiration to continue writing in this 'verse, probably because I'm home for the summer and am for the most part staying off social media.  
> This will be a multi-chaptered work, but updates most likely won't occur on a regular basis.
> 
> Here are some things you need to know:  
> The only person that proofreads my writing is myself, so let me know if you spot any mistakes!  
> I am a loser who can only speak one language, so any French I use comes from Google Translate. Any actual French speaker, please let me know if I have butchered your language because I certainly do not mean to do that.  
> Washington in this 'verse is a State Senator in New York whose district is the entirety of New York City.  
> I know very little in the way of state-level politics and laws, so take everything mentioned in that regard with a grain of salt. I straight up made some stuff up. 
> 
> That should be it! Enjoy!

It was 10 minutes past 9 am when Alex and John arrived at Senator Washington’s office. Upon seeing Peggy at her new desk, Alex smiled. He was elated when Senator Washington told him that he was going to hire Peggy to be his receptionist. He loved all three of the Schuyler sisters, but as she was the youngest, Alex had always had a soft spot for Peggy and was excited that he would now be able to work with her every day.

“Good morning, you two,” Peggy greeted Alex and John with a wink. “Any reason you’re 10 minutes late?” She giggled.

John blushed. “Uh, possibly?”

Peggy laughed. “Uh huh. I’ll let Senator Washington know that you’ve arrived. They’re waiting for you to start the morning briefing.”

“Thanks Peggs, love you!” John said as Alex blew her a kiss.

“Love you too!” Peggy shouted back as they walked towards the office.

As John and Alex entered the large conference room, Jefferson shot them a glare and Burr raised his eyebrows at them.

“It’s about time you two showed up,” Jefferson scoffed. Madison tapped him lightly on the arm.

“Jefferson, it’s really no problem, I was gathering materials for today’s briefing anyway,” Washington replied. “That being said, Hamilton, Laurens, please try to refrain from being late in the future.”

“Sorry, sir, won’t happen again,” Alex said, keeping his head down as he and John walked over to stand with Lafayette and Hercules.

“Alright,” Washington began the briefing. “As you all know, I will be announcing my candidacy for the Governor of New York at the end of the week. There has been speculation throughout the press world that I will be running for governor, but it is absolutely essential that they do not get word of my announcement before it occurs on Friday.”

Washington’s staff – comprised of Alex, John, Lafayette, Hercules, Jefferson, Madison, Burr, Charles Lee, and Samuel Seabury – all nodded their heads in agreement.

“Jefferson, as press secretary, you will be in charge of closely monitoring the press this week. Madison, you will be assisting him.” Jefferson and Madison nodded at each other.

“Hamilton,” Washington continued. “You’ll be finishing up the expense reports for the upcoming campaign with the assistance of Mr. Burr.” Hamilton and Burr both groaned softly. They could stand each other when they didn’t have to work together directly, but whenever they were forced to do so, they were at each other’s throats. Alex swore that Washington always put them together on purpose in an effort to one day make them get along.

“Laurens, you will be working with Seabury and Lee to contact constituents in the district so we can assess how well we are serving our citizens.” John rolled his eyes. He didn’t even know why Seabury and Lee still worked here, considering they didn’t even like Washington much.

“Finally, Lafayette and Mulligan, you two will be focusing on finishing up on promotional materials. Today I’m off to Albany to attend meetings all week. Ms. Schuyler has my schedule. Please consult her before attempting to contact me, because I cannot be interrupted while in a meeting. Any questions?”

“Which one of these imbeciles is in charge while you’re gone?” Lee snorted.

Washington sighed. “Mr. Lee, please do not insult your coworkers, you are all very capable of leading.” Lee huffed at his response. “But to answer your question, Mr. Hamilton will be in charge.”

Jefferson, Burr, Lee and Seabury all groaned loudly.

“That’s _enough,_ ” Washington said sternly. “You are all vital to this team. Now, there’s a car waiting for me downstairs to take me to Albany. _Please_ try and get along. Ms. Schuyler will be giving me daily updates, so I’ll know exactly what’s going on.”

“Yes, dad,” Alex joked.

Washington glared at him. “Goodbye now.” He walked out of the office and the team disbanded. John and Alex stayed behind with Lafayette and Hercules to chat.

“This week is going to be hell,” Alex said as he plopped down in one of the chairs.

“I have to work with Lee _and_ Seabury, so yeah, I know,” John agreed.

“Yeah, this will basically suck,” Lafayette chimed in.

“You get to work with Herc, so hush,” John shot back. “At least he’s somewhat nice.”

“Hey,” Hercules protested, slapping John lightly. “I am nicer than all of you combined.”

“That’s right baby,” Lafayette said, winking at their boyfriend.

“Gross, keep it in your pants,” Alex half-complained while stifling a laugh. Lafayette and Hercules just looked at him. “Yeah I know, me and John are just as bad, yadda, yadda, yadda.”

“HAMILTON,” Burr shouted from somewhere else in the office.

Hamilton let his head fall to the table in front of him. “Time to get to work,” he mumbled. The foursome slowly left the room, definitely not ready for the week ahead of them.

* * *

 

 **margaritamama** to **a.ham, turtle_laurens, elizaGAYler, mangomaria, angelsky, baguettelaf, muscleman**

 **margaritamama:** omfg y’all ham and turtle boy were late to work today

 **mangomaria:** ooooo what were u guys doing to make you late ;)

 **a.ham:** maria shut up I spilled leftover chinese all over myself

 **mangomaria:** uh huh okay

 **turtle_laurens:** and then I licked it off his body ;)

 **margaritamama:** and there it is

 **elizaGAYler:** can you guys ever keep your hands off of each other???

 **a.ham:** ummmm excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me you and Maria and Herc and Laf are not any better

 **margaritamama:** i beg to differ

 **turtle_laurens:** :(

 **baguettelaf: s** he is right _mon ami_ none of us are afraid to show affection in public but you two are a little excessive

 **a.ham:** ang please tell them how wrong they are

 **angelsky:** …

 **elizaGAYler:** omg

 **mangomaria:** HAHAHAHAH

 **a.ham:** YOU’RE JUST BIASED B/C YOUR SISTER IS PART OF ONE OF THE COUPLES IN QUESTION

 **angelsky:** i can ASSURE YOU that is not the case. maria and eliza are gross but you and john are grosser

 **muscleman:** this calls for an outside opinion

 **margaritamama:** herc why are you encouraging him

 **muscleman:** it was a long day at work and this is entertaining

 **margaritamama:** horsefucker

**muscleman left the chat**

**mangomaria:** you guys are savage

 **baguettelaf:** :(

 **margaritamama:** laf shut up you live together

**baguettelaf left the chat**

**angelsky:** all of you are a mess

**angelsky added muscleman and baguettelaf to the chat**

**turtle_laurens:** weren’t we going to look for an outside opinion?

 **a.ham:** why yes my love thank you

 **elizaGAYler:** oh god here we go

**a.ham added aaronburr to the chat**

**a.ham:** HEY AARON

 **aaronburr:** what do you people want? I’m trying to work on the expense reports

 **turtle_laurens:** we are looking for an outside opinion

 **aaronburr:** on what exactly?

 **elizaGAYler:** who is the grossest couple??? me and maria, ham and laurens or laf and herc????

 **aaronburr:** I’m not going to dignify that with a response

**aaronburr left the chat**

**mangomaria:** i’d say that worked

 **elizaGAYler:** babe what

 **angelsky:** honestly ham if anyone were to be biased it would be burr. he hates you.

 **a.ham:** shit u right

 **margaritamama:** never fear my pretties!!! peggy to the rescue as always

**margaritamama added theoburrsia to the chat**

**elizaGAYler:** theo!!!!!

 **mangomaria:** my fav!!! girl how are you???

 **theoburrsia:** hey babes!! doing just fine!!

 **margaritamama:** can we ask you a question?? Hamilton is insisting on an outside opinion

 **a.ham:** an UNBIASED opinion

 **theoburrsia:** of course!! what is it?

 **turtle_laurens:** who is the grossest couple in terms of PDA??? maria and eliza, laf and herc, or me and alex???

 **theoburrsia:** I’m sorry my dear, but I would definitely have to say you and Alex. I dont think I’ve ever seen you guys not touching

 **a.ham:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **elizaGAYler:** SUCK IT HAMILTON

 **theoburrsia:** it’s nothing to be upset about dear! I think it’s cute to see how much you love each other

 **margaritamama:** theo stop youre going to make me cry

 **theoburrsia:** sorry dear :) but really, the love John and Alex have for each other is astounding. It’s like nothing else I’ve seen.

 **margaritamama:** okay now I am actually crying

 **elizaGAYler:** me and maria are crying so hard omg theo that’s so cute

 **a.ham:** my dearest Laurens, words cannot explain how much love I have for you

 **turtle_laurens:** and you, my dear Alexander, are my moon and stars

 **mangomaria:** okay who isn’t crying by the point??

 **muscleman:** laf and I aren’t

 **margaritamama:** HEARTLESS

 **angelsky:** now that I agree with

 **theoburrsia:** you guys really are hilarious! but I should go now, Aaron sounds like he’s in distress. talk to you later babes!!

 **mangomaria:** BYE THEO!!!

 **margaritamama:** we love you!!!!

**theoburrsia left the chat**

**elizaGAYler:** damn Theodosia back at it with making everybody cry

 **mangomaria:** you’re such a meme-loving-fuck

 **elizaGAYler:** but you love me for it :)

 **mangomaria:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 **margaritamama:** okay, anyway back to the HEARTLESS JERKFACES

 **baguettelaf:** we are trying to shop for a new rug

 **a.ham:** didn’t you literally just get one like two weeks ago????

 **muscleman:** yeah but laf decided they didn’t like it

 **margaritamama:**?????

 **baguettelaf:** I don’t know what I was thinking that thing is hideous

 **turtle_laurens:** babe i’m hungry make me a sandwich

 **a.ham:** but I’m still at work

 **turtle_laurens:** I’ll let you lick my knife ;)

**a.ham left the chat**

**turtle_laurens left the chat**

**margaritamama:** oh my fucking god

 **angelsky:** why are they like this

 **elizaGAYler:** okay well I guess maria and I will go do stuff now goodbye

**elizaGAYler left the chat**

**mangomaria left the chat**

**margaritamama:** herc, laf, for the love of god please don’t leave the chat

 **baguettelaf:** we are going to _mon ami_ , but don’t worry we actually are shopping for a rug.

 **muscleman:** talk to you guys later

**muscleman left the chat**

**baguettelaf left the chat**

**margaritamama:** just you and me now sis :)

**angelsky left the chat**

**margaritamama:** you are all fucking awful

* * *

 

It was Thursday, the day before Senator Washington was to announce his bid for governor. Hamilton and Burr were working diligently on the expense reports, albeit with some bickering here and there. Jefferson and Madison were monitoring the news like hawks; they had three TV’s going with different news stations on all three of them, along with 4 more on the office computers and their personal laptops. They also used their phones to patrol news sites. Lafayette and Hercules were working in the conference room, working to design campaign materials for Senator Washington. Laurens had been working surprisingly well with Lee and Seabury. Or so Peggy thought until John came running right past her and into the office with a pained look on his face.

“John?” She called to him as he ran past her. When she got no response she jogged into the office after him.

“John?” Peggy said again when she caught up to him, resting a calming hand on his shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” John responded as he face twisted up in anger. “Would you mind gathering everyone in the conference room? I need a minute so I don’t kill someone.”

Peggy continued to look concerned for her friend but nodded nonetheless. “Of course, John.” She left to get everyone to the conference room. As soon as she had finished she called out to Laurens. “John, come in here, everyone is here.”

He walked in, looking angrier than before.

“Well, it’s clear you gentleman have business to attend to, so I’ll go,” Peggy said, starting to leave.

“No Peggy,” John said, stopping her. “You need to hear this too.” Peggy nodded and walked over to grab Alex’s hand.

John looked at the floor and took a deep breath. He stayed silent while gathering his thoughts and preparing to speak.

“What is it, Laurens?” Jefferson asked impatiently.

“And where are Seabury and Lee?” Madison added.

“They’re gone!” John exclaimed. “When I got to our meeting spot today on Staten Island, they had left a note with some homeless guy saying that they were done with Washington and that they ‘wish us luck’ although I _know_ they didn’t mean that.”

Burr put his head in his hands, Jefferson threw his hands up and started pacing, Madison just looked at John concerned, Lafayette and Hercules gasped and Alex was squeezing Peggy’s hand so hard it looked like he was about to break it.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Alex shouted, finally letting go of Peggy’s hand. She rubbed her aching hand in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

“Usually, I’m against cursing at work, but Hamilton is right, this is bad,” Burr admitted.

Jefferson, continuing to pace, spoke up. “I would say I’m surprised, but I’m really not.” His face started to scrunch up in frustration. “Those dirtbags. I bet you they went to work for that slime ball George King III _._ ”

Madison approached Jefferson then and placed a calming hand on his back. “Thomas, I agree this is not great news, but wearing down the floorboards won’t do us any good.”

Jefferson visibly calmed down after that and Peggy shot a confused look at Alex. He didn’t notice, as he was concentrating on trying not to explode again.

“But King has already served two terms as governor,” Lafayette said. “He can’t run for governor again, so he shouldn’t be a problem for us, right?”

Alex clenched and unclenched his hands as he responded. “No, Laf, that’s actually not the case for governor. The President can only serve two terms as permitted by the 22nd Amendment of the Constitution. But each individual state gets to decide term limits for governor. And New York doesn’t have one. King can do whatever he wants and I would not put it past him to run again.”

“As Jefferson said, he’s a giant slime ball,” John added.

“But we don’t know yet what his plans are,” said Hercules. “So maybe we’ll be okay?”

“I appreciate the positivity Mulligan, but I really doubt that,” Jefferson replied.

The room was silent for a moment. Everybody just looked at each and at the floor, wondering what to do. Then a ping from Peggy’s phone was heard. They all looked to her.

“Uh oh,” she griped. “It’s an email from Lee.”

The men all stepped closer to her to hear and/or read what the contents of the email were.

“Dear Peggs,” she began. “He is NOT allowed to call me that.”

Alex grabbed her phone to continue reading the email as Lafayette and Hercules both put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Sorry for leaving you and all you’re cronies behind! But actually we’re not. You’re all awful and so is Washington. We were both offered a job with the Honorable current governor of New York, Mr. George King III! And yes, he is in fact running for a third term, which he will win, and Washington’s name will be disgraced forever. Bye peasants! Don’t keep in touch. Signed Lee and Seabury,” Alex read. He placed Peggy’s phone back in her hand and then took a second to breathe before running out of the room screaming.

The rest of the group looked to the door he ran out of. “For once, I agree with him,” Jefferson confessed. He then followed suit and ran out of the room shouting obscenities.

“Uh what,” Burr said.

Laurens and Madison just looked at each other and sighed before walking out to catch their boyfriend and best friend respectively.

“Someone has to tell Washington,” Lafayette said reluctantly after Laurens and Madison had left.

“Peggs?” Hercules suggested.

Peggy’s eyes shot daggers at him. “Screw you, Mulligan. But yeah, fine, I’ll go call him,” she said as she walked back towards her desk.

“Well, we are, how you say, fucked,” Lafayette huffed.

“Honestly, I think you’re all overreacting a tad,” Burr admitted.

“ _Baise-toi, tu n'es pas bien neutre comme un morceau de cheval_!” Lafayette shouted at the same time Hercules said “Shut the hell up, Burr.” Hercules took Lafayette by the arm and Lafayette flipped Burr the bird as they were practically dragged out of the room.

* * *

 

**angelsky to a.ham, turtle_laurens, muscleman, baguettelaf, elizaGAYler, mangomaria, margaritamama**

**angelsky:** is everyone okay? Peggy has been staring at the wall for 45 minutes and all I could get out of her was something about “those fucking dickbags”

 **elizaGAYler:** yeah and Maria and I were out with John and Alex earlier and they barely said a word to us that wasn’t laced with sarcasm and bitterness

 **mangomaria:** im pretty sure I heard John mutter the phrase “I will stab them both 20 times and bury them in Central Park”

 **a.ham:** FUCVKING

 **a.ham:** LEE

 **a.ham:** AND SEABURY

 **margaritamama:** I HATE THEM SO MUCH

 **margaritamama:** I CALLED SEABURY BEFORE I CALLED WASHINGTON AND HE SAID WASHINGTON WAS A NO GOOD POLITICIAN THAT ONLY CARED ABOUT HIMSELF AND THEY WE WERE ALL EXTREMELY UNQUALIFIED TO WORK IN POLITICS

 **a.ham:** HE DID WHAT

 **turtle_laurens:** I WILL MURDER THEM I WASN’T KIDDING WHEN I SAID I’D STAB THEM I’LL DO IT

 **elizaGAYler:** whoa there john but OH MY GOD THOSE DOUCHECANOES

 **baguettelaf:** this is awful! Senator Washington is an amazing politician and he would be an amazing governor!

 **muscleman:** and Jefferson agreed with Hamilton for once so you know this is serious

 **mangomaria:** holy shit

 **angelsky:** this is awful and so not true! The last poll that the Times conducted showed that Washington is very popular in our district. People love him!

 **a.ham:** angelica schuyler you are a blessing.

 **margaritamama:** i always forget you are literally a columnist for the _New York Fucking Times_

 **angelsky:** are you serious margarita? we live together and my stuff is constantly covering the kitchen table.

 **turtle_laurens:** i wISh fOr DeATH

 **baguettelaf:** _petit tortue, mon ami,_ i am so sorry you are feeling so upset

 **elizaGAYler:** we need a squad hangout right now. everybody to our apartment.

 **mangomaria:** agreed. we need a to have a cuddle sesh rn.

 **margaritamama:** okay im here let me in. angel is getting popcorn.

 **muscleman:** laf and I are heading over now. we’re bringing french pastries.

 **a.ham:** john and I are bringing the rest of our leftover pizza

 **turtle_laurens:** I just wanted to let you guys know that I hate everyone else but I love you all

 **baguettelaf:** <3 love you too _mon ami_

 **margaritamama:** okay I love all of you two but get your asses over here I need cuddles

 **muscleman:** laf and I met ham and laurens downstairs. we’ll be there in 5

 **mangomaria:** okay babes! door is open when you get here :) 

They had finished _Finding Nemo_ and _Finding Dory_ and eaten most of the food. Everyone was piled on the couch and the floor in front of it in Maria and Eliza’s living room. Alex and John were asleep on one corner of the couch, holding each other so tight Angelica was worried they weren’t breathing at one point.

Peggy was on the other side of the couch, struggling to stay awake as Eliza put on another movie. Lafayette and Hercules sat cuddled up together on the floor in front of Peggy, surrounded by a mountain of pillows and blankets.

Eliza, after putting in the next movie, went back to sit on the chair, plopping down and sitting on Maria’s lap. Angelica herself was between the couch and the chair on a beanbag she had brought from hers and Peggy’s apartment.

“Angelica?” she heard Lafayette say quietly.

“Yeah, Laf?”

“Just wanted to say that you, _mon ami_ , are the glue that holds this group together. We all love you very dearly,” they stated.

Angelica leaned over to hug Lafayette and ended up enveloped in a hug by both them and Hercules. Eliza and Maria then climbed down from the chair to join in. Peggy shook Alex and John awake and soon enough, all 8 of them were joined in a group hug.

“Today sucked,” Peggy sighed after they all let go of each other.

“Don’t remind me,” John groaned.

“Can we all just sleep together tonight?” Eliza asked.

Instead of responding verbally, Alex simply scooted closer to her and linked his arm that wasn’t wrapped around John with hers.

Eliza smiled and hugged Maria closer before closing her eyes. Everyone else moved in closer and drifted off to sleep, but Angelica didn’t settle in for the night quite yet. First, she shut off the TV and DVD player. Then, she took some of the blankets that were once surrounding Lafayette and Hercules and placed them on the group. Finally, she wiggled in beside Peggy at the end of the pile and kissed Peggy on the forehead before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Like I said, I probably won't be updating on a regular basis, but I'm glad you took the time to read this nonetheless! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Baise-toi, tu n'es pas bien neutre comme un morceau de cheval! - translation: fuck you, you no good, neutral as hell piece of horse shit. Again, this could be completely butchered so let me know.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback you can give me. I am a still a young college student who has yet to take an upper level English course, so my writing skills are still developing. Let me know if there's anything I can do to improve! 
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> -Sav


End file.
